


Mick Spills

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [81]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, showering you with CC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Mick, trying to distract Sara, spilled some of Leonard’s secrets.





	

"Hey Blondie, Snart dreamt about you last night," Mick casually said while he and Sara were sparring.

"Shut up, Mick. Distracting me won't help you hit me", she asked, dodging his punch.

"Not distracting you," Mick puffed. "He told me about it this morning."

The thought of it now really distracted Sara. So much that Mick was able to pin her to the ground.

 

Mick picked her up immediately and once both of them were on their feet, Sara spoke: "What happened in the dream?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Mick's defiance resulted to Sara kicking him on the knee, making him fall. "Talk, Mick."

"Fine, fine."

He didn't got up from where he was sitting on the floor, so Sara joined him.

 

Mick started. "He dreamt about fighting you in Nanda Parbat. The kid told him about Rip choosing Big Bird to fight you. To convince you to come back. That must've made him dream about being in Kendra's place."

"How did it end?", Sara asked.

"He never told me the whole thing. Boss just said he fought you."

 

As soon as their sparring session ended, Sara went to Snart and Rory's room. She was lucky to see him there, cleaning his spotless Cold Gun.

"Mick told me I'm your dream girl," she said in greeting while she let herself in without invitation.

"Excuse me?", he said.

"Well, not exactly like that," Sara continued. "He just said you dreamt about me? You were fighting me in Nanda Parbat?"

"That idiot," he replied.

Sara smiled. "He was trying to distract me while we spar. Is it true though? What happened?"

"You want the truth or the version I made up to save my reputation?", he said with a smirk.

"The truth would be nice."

 

Leonard laid his gun down on the table and faced her. "I have my Cold gun with me and you have this badass sword. I told the man wearing a robe..."

"Ra's..."

"Yeah, that guy. I told him it would be unfair for a sword and a gun to fight. He said you were the best assassin there and you don't even need a weapon to kill me, even with my gun with me," he said, stopping to look at her.

She scoffed at the remark then asked, "What happened?"

"You killed me. Well, not immediately. I reminded you of Russia. Told you you're not a killer anymore and that you can be a hero in the light, and..."

"What did you say again?", Sara's eyes widened with his statement that reflected Laurel's.

"I told you that you can be a hero in the light. Cheesy, huh?", he said, noticing the change in Sara's expression.

"Not really. Then what?"

 

He hesitated, but decided to continue anyways. "And then I threw my Cold Gun away. Trying to make a point, I guess."

"Always the smartass," Sara said with a smirk. "That's when I killed you, I assume?"

"Yeah."

 

"What's the version to save your reputation, then?"

"You begged me not to freeze you," Leonard replied, trying to hide the small smile he has.

"Cute," Sara responded. "You know I'd never do that."

"I know," he chuckled. "Got what you asked for?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good," Snart said as he stood up from his seat. "I'll leave you here while I beat Mick for spilling the beans."


End file.
